sonicxseason4fandomcom-20200214-history
Candelaria
Info Bio: Candelaria is a stereotypical teenage girl who speaks with a valley girl accent. She tends to get excited and frustrated easily. She impatient, bossy, controlling, and has erratic and obsessive behavior. And also through her life she tries to bust her brothers for their inventions and antics. But all her life, she has always been lonely and yearns for true friends besides Ducky Momo and her brothers. Her life was lonely because people fear her of her powers which she discovered as a child. She has the ability to conduct, create, and control lighting, thunder, and expositions which she wants to use to help people. She uses it to cure people and uses it to fight the enemy and defend the weak. Magic Power: Lighting Witchmark: Lighting with a cloud Fave Color: Weather grey, electric blue battery Fave Food: Grilled cheese sandwiches, steak Fave Drink: Non-fat, no foam chocolate latte Fave Music: Pop and rock Fave Class: Mad Science Fashion Passion: Sci-Fi & Pop Fave Pet: Electric-hop Friends: Skullgalella, Erimentha, Konatina, Kimberlina, Wendiana, Akira, Hibiki, Kanade, Kittibella, Kazumi Asakura, Akira Okochi, and Ayaka Yukihiro. History: Candelaria was born from Linda who is Lindana the famous pop star who sang "I'm Lindana and I wanna have fun!" but in secret was a magician who went to the same school as Bonkers. Due to this, Candelaria discovered her powers at a very young age but wasn't able to control them. This got everybody not to be near her making her lonely. Her only friend were Ducky Momo and her brothers. Still, she longs for a friend. One day, Linda told Candelaria the truth and took her out of school so she can go to the school Linda used to go. After school and the next day, Candelaria packed up for school and said goodbye to her family. Linda's broom took the excited Candelaria to a near train station, can't wait to be at the school where she finally belongs. Candelaria was briefly seen in St. Magicsburg City where Erimentha and Br’er Rabbit were at. She later appeared at the school meeting everyone and got her cape and powers. She and the others arrived at the Grand Hall and with the help of Asuna, they got their pets. And after meeting Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Kimberlina predicted that their school year will be awesome! Quote: "Clap! I got the thunder and lighting style… So you better watch it, I have an electrifying personality!" Spell: Thunderclaps! Lighting in motion! Magixacadabra! Give me the power of an explosions! Appearance her Dance outfit for dances and night clubs is a grey sleeveless top with a lightning necklace, blue battery charge bracelets, a brown belt with a golden buckle, blue battery charge pants with grey clouds, and brown shoes. She also has her hair pulled into a high ponytail and silver lighting earrings her pajamas for sleeping or slumber parties is a white tank-top with blue battery charge straps and grey cloud with lighting in the center, blue battery charge pants with grey clouds her beach outfit for beaches, beach parties, and/or swimming is a blue battery charge bikini with lighting on them and silver sandals she can cosplays as her favorite super hero,Thor only in her color and style her top fashion outfit for runaway, fashion, and Fashion catwalk classes is a blue battery charge dress with yellow lighting design and collar, and matching leggings. Her hair is pulled up in a bun her School’s Out outfit for when school‘s out, weekends and/or day offs from school is a blue battery charged/grey striped loose sweater with a lighting in the center and yellow straps and cuffs over a grey tank top, red pants, grey boots, and a grey chocker with a lighting. Her hair is pulled in a high ponytail her Sports outfit since she‘s on the track team is a white track suit with blue-green lines and side ways S. She also has her hair in a low ponytail her Winter outfit for winter, Christmas, or other cold holidays is a blue battery charged coat with grey fuzzy collar, buttons, hoodie line, and bottom line, red gloves, blue battery charge leggings, and red boots her School picture outfit for school pictures is a blue battery charged dress with a lighting necklace and silver heels her ball gown for balls, elegant dances, and other fancy parties is a blue battery charged dress with lightning top line, yellow gloves, lightning necklace, and lighting earrings. Her hair is tied in a bun only with a few strands loose her Walk in the Park outfit for after schools, weekends, day-offs, hanging out with friends, and walking is a white shirt with a lighting on the side that shows her belly button, a small blue battery charged handbag, blue jeans with a white belt, and white shoes that show her blue batter charge socks. She also has a white with a blue battery charged strap her second Walk in the Park outfit for after schools, weekends, day-offs, hanging out with friends, and walking is a blue battery charged scarf, black witch hat with a blue battery charged straps, and a black handbag with lighting and straps over her first Walk in the Park outfit. Category:Witches